1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to I/O platforms including proximity detection as a means for providing inputs. More particularly, the invention relates to improved methods and devices for operating a portable electronic device that utilizes proximity detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist today many styles of input devices for performing operations in an electronic system. The operations generally correspond to moving a cursor and making selections on a display screen. By way of example, the input devices may include buttons, switches, keyboards, mice, trackballs, touch pads, joy sticks, touch screens and the like. Each of these devices has advantages and disadvantages that are taken into account when designing the electronic system.
Although devices such as these work well, there are continuing efforts to improve their form, feel and functionality. An improved input means and operational methods associated therewith is therefore desired.